I Smell Like Cigarettes One shot
by Factoflife02
Summary: It's sort of a song fic type deal that just popped up in my head. Please read and review.


**I was just listening to this song and this idea popped up into my head. The song is Cigarettes by Daniel Merriweather, it's a great song check it out. **

**I'll be updating my stories soon, promise. It's just that I'm not used to all this fabulous free time to lay around and do absolutely nothing but eat food that I didn't have to buy so I've been basking in the glory. Haha. **

**I'll be updating soon though, promise. In the mean time, you should review this. To get my creative juices pumping. ;] **

"Ashley, this might not even work." Aiden reasoned with me but I shot him a dirty look and he shut up quickly. I kept driving down the high way and turned up the radio whenever Aiden would try to talk me out of my mission. "Why am I even here?" He asked, obviously aggravated at being dragged somewhere at two in the morning.

"Because! I need you to get Spencer to come outside!" I reminded him, shaking my head as I took the exit and ten minutes later drove onto the street where Spencer's house was located. He sighed when I finally parked outside her house. "Plus, I'll need you to drive the Lambo back to my apartment if all goes well." He perked up at this and I rolled my eyes. The man was 24 and he still lit up like a Christmas tree whenever I let him touch one of my many cars.

We had been best friends for years. He had seen my highest ups and my lowest lows. He also knew that my highest up was Spencer Carlin. She'd been my girlfriend for nearly six years, well, that is until she broke up with me six months prior to this little adventure. She said that I needed to grow up. She was tired of me doing nothing but go out every night. I didn't have a job and I'd passed up a lot of offers to join a few record companies. So, she left me and told me that maybe if I got my act together that we could try again. At first I'd done nothing but crawl my way through every bar in the city, wallowing in self pity and just generally hating myself. Then I'd taken up the past time of blowing through my inherited millions. After that little spell I started seeking out dangerous situations, hoping that if I got hurt that she'd take pity on me. Soon enough though, I realized that none of that was going to get Spencer back so I straightened up my act, I went to my dad's old label and practically begged for a job. It didn't take much convincing to get me into a contract. He'd practically owned the label by the time he died and I'd showed them that I could be the next Raife Davies. I had already signed two new bands, and was in the middle of putting out a record myself. After I got established in my job and cut back on my alcohol intake, I started to do everything I could think of to get Spencer back; from roses to chocolate to begging, but none of it worked. Finally, I realized that I'd have to do something crazy. The problem was figuring out exactly what that was.

I was going through my closet, packing up a bunch of old clothes. I recognized a shirt that I hadn't worn in nearly two years that I had thought lost. I brought it up to my face and was surprised that it smelled like Spencer. The night that I'd last worn it she'd slept over and we'd gone to bed in the clothes we had. She must've rubbed off on the shirt. I nearly cried. I'd forgotten how good she smelled. I abandoned the little spring cleaning project and carried the shirt with me into my studio with me, sitting down and staring at my guitar. Suddenly, I knew what I had to do. That's what brought us to this little two AM shenanigan.

"What if this doesn't work?" He asked me when I started to get out of the car. I stopped and looked at him with a frown.

"Well… then I'll accept that she doesn't want to be with me." I said heavily, shaking my head as I climbed out of the car. "Here," I called, throwing him my keys. One of which was a spare to Spencer's small two bedroom house which we were then standing outside of. "Carry her out here if you have to." He nodded, looking a bit too excited about this prospect. I pulled out my favorite acoustic guitar and stood waiting nervously. I'd been practicing this little show for about three days straight but I was still practically shaking. I heard Spencer's muffled cursing and I couldn't help but chuckle when Aiden came outside with my favorite blonde thrown over his shoulder. She stopped struggling and her eyes grew wide when she saw me standing in her front yard with guitar in hand.

"You owe me; I think she made me bleed." Aiden grouched, all but dropping her on her ass before stalking towards the car. She looked questioningly at me, raising her eyebrows.

"Remember how you told me that your favorite movie was Say Anything and I made fun of you? And then you hit me and told me that you'd always dreamed of someone holding up that boom box outside your window? Well, this is my boom box." All of this was rushed out and could barely catch my breath and I wondered if she knew how much I'd rehearsed that. I had thought it sounded romantic until that very moment. A look of understanding crossed her features as I started to strum the acoustic guitar in my hands.

"_I wasn't gonna drink tonight, then I went to a bar__  
__I wasn't gonna start that fight but they pushed me way too far,__  
__And oooh ,ooh, ooh, oooooh, you would never know,__  
__Oooh, ooh, ooh, oooooh, you would never know_

_I wasn't gonna watch the game, now I'm shouting at the ball__  
__I checked my phone and saw your name, so I must of missed your call__  
__I wasn't gonna place that bet, but they said it'd take the fault__  
__Now my clothes smell like cigarettes, but I don't smoke at all,__  
_

_Oooooh, you would never know,__  
__Oooh, ooh, ooh, oooooh, you would never know_

_Oooh, and I was out, having fun, and I was out of line__  
__When I thought I was staying young I was staying out in my mind__  
__Life is like an old cassette, that you can't rewind__  
__Now my clothes smell like cigarettes and it happens all the time_

_Oooh, ooh, ooh, oooooh, you would never know,__  
__Oooh, ooh, ooh, oooooh, you would never know._

_Love and sex and tv sets, we never left my room__  
__I used to speak of old regrets, maybe I spoke too soon__  
__I thought that I did my best, now I know that isn't true__  
__Cause my clothes smell like cigarettes, and they used to smell like you__  
__What happened, what happened oh-ho-oh__  
__I thought I did my best, now I know that isn't true__  
__Now my clothes smell like cigarettes, when they used to smell like you" _

I hadn't dared look up during the song that I'd slaved over but I didn't need to because a second later two warm arms were being thrown around me and that smell that I'd missed so much was surrounding my senses. I closed my eyes and smiled as I hugged her back.


End file.
